VocaTown!
by Unseenxx
Summary: There's this one place called VocaTown, were all the Vocaloids and Utaus live in one big town. Throughout this story I will take place as a Vocaloid/Utau and you will see what it is like living in this town. Rated T for future chapters! Reviews Welcome!


**YAYY! STORY TIEEM!**

**I'm sorry about all the paragraph spacing. I'm still new to typing in Fiction. **

There's this one place called VocaTown, (Don't try to locate it, it's probably to far from where you live. Seriously. Don't.) were all the Vocaloids and Utaus live in one big town. One house for Vocaloids, A second for Vocaloid genderbends, A third for Utaus, and a fourth for Utau genderbends.

The place is big really, with things like; Swimming Pools, Produce Stands, and Shops. Some record companies have soundtrack stages on certain streets. It's like they all live with different people, different towns, it kinda feels like they live with humans. They don't.

Throughout this story I will take place as a Vocaloid/Utau and you will see what it is like living in this town.

Maybe some relationships here and there, Jealousy, Competitions...But before I get into that, let's go to the 27th of Janurary. The day IA "Aria of the Planetes" became a vocaloid.

(Video of IA: .com/watch?v=oE-3mFWDl9Y)

"Welcome! Welcome, Welcome! So nice to see someone new!" Miku yelled as she ran up and hugged me.

Of course I already knew Miku, _Everyone_ already knew Miku.

Nobody seemed to excited to see me, Only Miku smiled brightly. Everyone around her looked so strange.

'_Any normal hair colors?_' I thought to myself while I looked around stealing glances from all the other woebegone vocaloids.

'_Red, Blue, Pink, Purple, GREEN?_' I said in my head. These people looked so frightning. So _frightened._

I pulled out a smile and stretched it on my face. Only a few smiled back. They green haired two smiled back. The oddly short red haired flamboyant female smiled back, Her red ahoge gently swaying to every nod of her head. The one with long blonde wavy hair smiled back, making sure not to mess up her stance as she winked and her mouth formed back into a cat form.

I laughed. "I don't bite." I said sharply, catching a few of them.

Miku laughed back, "Her name is IA!, Isn't it so pretty?" She said looking over to a pair of blonde twins. They only smiled and looked at each other responsively as if reading their own minds.

"Yea, pretty." said a tall, handsome blue haired male.

Miku gave a sharp look at the once hypnotic-esque to a frightened little boy. His blue hair flying out of place when he walked back to join a tall purple-haired male. And whispered a few things into his ear. The purple-haired one agreeing with every little whisper.

I looked back over at Miku wiping away the last blush on my face as her face grinted.

"Well, welcome. Your room is up on floor 3. 9th Room to the left. It should have your name on it." She said as she walked over to the blue haired boy and gave him a glare of pure despair. **(RHYMING!)**

I blinked slowly and trotted up the stairs until I reached the 3rd floor. There were 9 doors aligned from right to left. The first door with a sign saying "Mew."

"Must be a cat lover." IA said slowly.

I walked over to the second door, "SeeU", then to third, "Tone Rion", and so on, "Oliver", "CUL", "Yuzuki Yukari", "Bruno", "Clara", and then finally as I came to a stop, the sign yelled "IA!".

**(Sorry, I've decided to switch the view. Because I kept accidentally typing 'She' and 'IA' instead of 'I'. So Yea..)**

IA entered the rather large door into a room full of Gray, Black, and Pink colors. The colors of the clothes she was wearing, and the three of her most favorite colors.

She grabbed her bags already sitting in the front of the room and started to look around for a bedroom. First was a living room, with a regular sized television and an apple computer sitting on a desk. She ran over to the television and flipped the switch on, the main news, an anime channel, and a channel that kept playing reality shows was the only things she could get.

"_3 stinking channels!, Probably not a lot of connection though._" she thought.

She stepped out of the room and finally reached a bedroom. There was only 2 bedrooms in total. She decided to get the biggest one, leaving the second one blank.

She emptied her bag and started to hang up her clothes when the door outside knocked. She threw the last clothes in the closet and started running towards the door, She grabbed the handle and turned quickly, but then shyly opened the door. And stood their was the tall boy with blue hair. He smiled very quickly and motioned to the door.

"May I come in?" He asked with his voice cracking when his voiced rised.

"Oh, Sure.." She said opened the door more wide and walking over to the couch that was sitting across from the television.

He followed her and sat down beside her, he looked at her for a few seconds then drew his attention toward the television.

"So? I'm kinda busy un-packing." IA said impatiently.

"Oh, Sorry...This is my favorite anime." He (Kaito) said slowly. Then drawing his attention to her.

"How do you like this place so far?" He asked.

"It's very quiet. I'd expect more singing. Or laughing." She said looking away from him.

"Oh, They do sing a lot. They just get anxious during the day a new singer comes in." He confessed.

"But why? I haven't done nothing to them." She said.

"They don't like new singers."

"Why?"

"They need to see your personality, You think I liked Miku coming here?"

"Miku was here first wasn't she?" **(LoL Newb.)**

"No, This really nice couple named Leon and Lola were here first. The speak English."

"Oh, Sorry. So you were here before her?"

"Yea, with my friend Meiko."

"The one with short brown hair?"

"Yup, she came here two years before me." He said while he put his hands together.

IA looked at his hair, "By the way, What is your name?"

"Kaito."

"Cool." She said unravelling her skirt.

"I'm sorry about Miku. She thinks that Her and I are a thing." He said fixing his hair once again because it fell out of place.

"Really?" She said blushing. _'Did this mean Kaito liked me? Or what?' _It didn't really matter anyway, Kaito was probably a lot more older than she is.

"How old are you?" Kaito said quickly. Like he was reading her mind.

"17, And you?" She said softly.

"Oh, I'm 20." He said going out of attention and looking at the TV.

IA smiled, A 3 year age difference. She didn't exactly have feelings toward him. He was just baseing her of what she looked like and not who she really was.

She looked up at Kaito. "Thanks for coming, I'm getting hungry we might want to go and get something to eat down at the kitchen."

"Oh, Yea sure." Kaito said, he was obviously distracted.

IA stood up, crossed her arms on her chest and walked out of the door, down the hall and raced down the stairs. She passed 3 vocaloids before reaching the kitchen. The first one was the blonde female with long wavy hair, the second was the one Kaito described as 'Meiko', was a girl with long black hair holding a orange cat. This must be 'Mew'. She smiled at them, Meiko looked a little surprised.

IA laughed "Seriously. I don't bite."

All three of them laughed. The girl with the cat like stance looked at IA.

"We know you don't bite, Were just a little nervous, by the way I'm SeeU!" She said quickly, Her japanese was slightly off, Maybe she was bilingual.

"Are you bilingual?" IA asked out of the blue.

"Oh, Yes. I'm actually Korean! I'm actually learning English right now too!" She said.

The word 'Korean' had struck IA like a punch in the face. Most japanese weren't to fond of Koreans.

"Korean?" She said turning toward the female holding the cat.

"No, I'm not Korean, She's the only Korean Vocaloid." The female said, "By the way, I'm Mew!" she said happily, "And this is my cat Sabami!" She said patting his head.

"Meooooww." Said Sabami.

"Oh Hello Sabami!" IA said patting his head.

He purred.

"Oh, And I am Meiko." The third girl said.

"Oh, Hi Meiko!, Kaito talks about you a lot." IA said smiling.

"Wow, So you've met Kaito." Meiko said.

"Did he try to rape you?" said SeeU.

"Ew, No! He didn't. He just talked to me a while."

"I've never seen Kaito just talk. Just DO." Meiko said.

Mew and SeeU laughed.

"Ok, So I'm going to go get some lunch...Bye!" IA said walking off.

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

IA reached the kitchen and Kaito was already there. He was sitting on a stool, resting his arm on the island and slowly eating a tub of Strawberry ice cream.

She made herself a bowl of chips and sat down beside Kaito and ate slowly.

_'This first day was pretty fun.' _She thought.

**YAYY! THE END, Of Chapter One !:D **

**Reviews are welcome /ifonlysomebodywillreadthem.**

**I might do Len or Rin in Chapter two. CUL in chapter 3. and SeeU in Chapter 4. (:**


End file.
